truth or dare
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Megumi have some day off so she decide to get together the kenshingumi and have fun playing a little game called truth or dare. But when it begins, everything got out of control and start doing things for real.
1. The Search Begins

Chapter 1 (The search begins)

RLG: Hey people! I would be glad if you read my fanfic on true or dare. I don't know if I did a good job on it, but please read on and tell me. By the way this fanfic is not all funny, even though it's call truth or dare. I put Comedy, Romance and some other stuff in there.

I don't own rk!

It was a bright sunny day, when all the birds are chirping and other people are having fun. Kenshin is just finish doing the laundry, Kaoru and Yahiko finished practicing in the dojo, and Sano is sitting outside chewing on a fish bone, daydreaming.

Megumi went into the dojo quietly without anyone noticing her. "Hey Chicken-head!" Megumi yelled.

"Gosh Megitsune! You didn't need to sneak so quietly into the dojo and suddenly call out my name!" Sano yelled at her.

"Well, you know what chicken-head, at least I'M not just sitting there and chewing on a dead fish bone, daydreaming!" Megumi argue back.

Kenshin heard the conversation and went to check what's going.

"At least, come in and say my name, instead of chicken-head, megitsune."

"Say it again, you…" Megumi was about to finish her sentence when Kenshin jump in front of them.

"Maa maa, Megumi and Sano." Kenshin try to calm them down.

Kaoru and Yahiko came. "What happen Kenshin?" they both asked. "Nothing happen." He replied.

Yahiko looked at Sano and Megumi and sigh "I guess it's the Chicken-head and Megitsune fights again."

"WHAT!"

"What did you came for Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked.

"O, well actually, I'm off today and the clinic is also closed so I decided to come here and um… teach you guys how to play a game."

"Play a game?" they all asked.

"Yea, the rules is…" Megumi stopped when she realized there were only five them.

"What the is keeping you so long to tell us the rules? Do you even know it, Megitsune?" Sanosuke asked.

"Of course I do, but there is too little people, the game won't be that fun." Replied Megumi. An answer suddenly came into Megumi's head. "I know. Since I'm not working for a whole week, we can tell Misao and Aoshi to come, then we tell the people we know here in Tokyo." Without letting anyone asked her she each gave them something to do. "Sano, send a message to Aoiya and tell Misao and Aoshi to come right away, Ken-san go grab Saito and Tokio, Kaoru go get Tae and Tsubame-chan, and Yahiko… you…um…"

"I what?" Yahiko asked hastily.

"I know, clear the dojo so we can play this game"

"Why is it me, to clean the dojo for only a game?" He complained and went to clean it.

Megumi went to look at the book she brought with her and rehearse over the rules of the game. "Got it!" She yelled and went to see how Yahiko was doing in the cleaning.

"You did a fine job" She told him, "but I think I forgot something."

"What?" Yahiko asked.

"Cushions… Does Kaoru have 9 cushions?"

"Hai."

"Okay, bring it in."

As Yahiko brought in the entire cushion, Megumi nicely decorate it in a round circle then she seated Yahiko to a yellow cushions.

"Why do I have to kneel on this ugly yellow one?" He asked.

"Your wearing yellow."

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine Yahiko-chan. Pick your own."

"Don't call me little!"

Yahiko quickly chose the plain one and kneel on it, observing the dojo, while he waited for them.

"Konnichiwa!" a girl said in front of the dojo. Yahiko quickly went to unlock the door and there stood the Misao and Aoshi. "How did you guys get here so fast?" asked Yahiko. "What do you mean?" "I meant, Sano was suppose to send you guys a note and asked could you guys come."

"We're here right?" Misao told him.

"Yea, I guess so." Yahiko said and told them to come in.

"By the way… um… why are you guys telling us to come?" Misao asked.

"A game" Yahiko quickly responded.

"A game?" Aoshi and Misao seem to think he's weird enough in the beginning when he opened the door.

RLG: Hope ya enjoy! Please place a review!


	2. All the people is gather

RLG: Hey here's the second chapter. Sorry it's short but hope you enjoy!

I don't own rk!

Chapter 2 (All the people is gather)

"Hi Misao and Aoshi." Megumi said from the dojo coming out. "Well, what are you guys standing there for, come inside the dojo and sit."

Misao and Aoshi went inside the dojo and shoot a quick glance there pretty weird, all these cushion on the ground. "Um… Megumi-san?" Misao asked.

"Hai!"

"Who's all those cushion for?"

"O, for you, Aoshi, Ken-san, Kaoru, Saito, Tokio, Yahiko, Sano and of course me"

Megumi went out for something.

Right when Misao was about to ask another question from Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano came in. "Hey Misao and Aoshi!" Kaoru said.

"Hey weasel-girl and Aoshi!" Sano said.

"WHAT!" Misao was about to attack him when Aoshi pulled her.

"Konnichiwa Misao-dono and Aoshi."

Aoshi bow nicely.

"Hey Himura, Kaoru and Sano!" Misao told them didn't want to call Sano chicken-head because she didn't want Aoshi to get mad at her now.

"Sano, you said you there wasn't any pigeon to send the message?"

"ah… Jo-chan, there wasn't."

"Then how could they possibly be here, at this time?"

"We took the road in the morning Kaoru because we decided to come and visit." Misao told her.

"O! Great then. Megumi wanted to show us a game and she want us to play too, so we just thought of gathering all of you guys." She said again.

"All of us?" Misao asked.

"Yea, Saito and Tokio are coming right now. Well, take a seat." Aoshi sat next to Misao, Misao sat next to Kenshin, Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, Kaoru sat next to Sano, Sano sat next to Megumi (which Megumi is not there now), Megumi sat next to Yahiko and the two reserved spot is for Saito and Tokio.

Tokio and Saito suddenly came in and sat in between Aoshi and Yahiko.

"What are we doing anyway here Tokio?" Saito ask his wife.

"Playing a game of course."

"A game?"

"Hai! Megumi wanted us to." Tokio replied back to her husband.

"I really thought Yahiko was coo coo in the head." Misao said.

"What, Why!" he yelled back.

"Because you said earlier, that Sano was going to send us a message just for a game."

Megumi came in bringing nothing with her.

"I thought you went to get something?" Yahiko asked her but she told him right back. "I didn't, I was just making sure we played the game right."

Kaoru told Megumi "Tae is not coming neither is Tsubame-chan"

She answered back" "It's fine with me"

Megumi sat right between Sano and Yahiko. "Alright here's the rule." Megumi start telling them all the rules and after she finishes, Kenshin ask, "Why did they name it Truth or Dare?" "Because you HAVE to do it Ken-san." Kenshin was about to stand up when Misao and Kaoru suddenly pull Kenshin back down. "Oro?"

"Play!" They both demanded. Kenshin squeak a little "why?" Megumi answered, "Because it's my day off, ohohohoho"

That laughing was really annoying Sano and Yahiko.

Megumi told them again "Everyone is going to have once chance to pick that's it."

Every nodded.

"Misao, I…" without letting Aoshi finish his sentence Misao told him "say anything except you have to go somewhere or you do not want to play." Aoshi looked at her then stopped knowing he wouldn't be able to get out now, especially in this mess.

"Ok!" Megumi said. "I'll go first, since I know more rules than you guys."

"Go ahead" Sano told her.

RLG: Oi! Place a review! Onegai!


	3. When the game finally begins

RLG: Sorry I took a little bit longer to update this chapter! This is a short part of the story but sorry I needed to end it like this. Hope you place a review!

I do not own rk!

Chapter 3 (When the game finally begins)

"Ok!" Megumi said. "I'll go first, since I know more rules than you guys."

"Go ahead" Sano told her.

Megumi examined them carefully; who should be first then she stop her gazed at Sano and created an evilly smirked.

"What?" Sano asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Why does it have to be me who's always first?"

"Pick."

He didn't want to pick truth so he decided to pick the other one. "Dare"

"Just what I thought."

"Huh?"

"I dare you to pay Tae at Akebeko all of you tab."

"What?"

"It's a dare." Yahiko told him.

"Fine, hey Jo-chan you have any money I can borrow?" Sano asked Kaoru.

Kaoru glared at Sano and told him. "Nope guess you'll have to ask someone else."

"Come on Jo-chan."

"I said NO!" She yelled at him. "Fine, I'll ask Katsu tomorrow and I'll give you the money to pat tae ok megitsune."

Megumi smile nicely, but you can tell something is up with her and all her plan for this game.

"Your turn." Megumi told Sano.

"Weasel-girl, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Misao truth or dare?"

Misao thought for a moment and answer "Dare"

"I dare you to…um… wear a Kimono for 2 whole weeks."

Misao protested. "B-b-but I-I-I don't." Misao thought for a moment again and then hesitated. "Fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Hey Kaoru, go get me one of your Kimono"

Kaoru went and got one for her. It was blue mix with white flower. "Have you ever worn it before?" Kenshin asked her. "Nope. Misao could have it."

Misao came back wearing a kimono. Kenshin cheered Misao up with saying "Misao-dono, you look great." "Arigato, Himura" "You do." Aoshi told her. She was so happy to hear him say that, that it makes her want to wear that forever. "Misao, you can have it. I never wear it once." Kaoru told her. "Hai" she said.

"You're acting like a…" Megumi stop when she saw Misao glaring at her, and she knew what it meant and she knew that it was Misao's turn.

Misao chuckled evilly, and ask "Truth or dare Megumi-san?"

"Dare"

Misao even chuckle worst this time "Alright then you got your wish."

"What wish? I didn't wish for anything, it was just a dare."

"I dare you, Megumi-san to marry Sano for one whole week."

"WHAT!" Both Megumi and Sano yelled at Misao with hatred in there eyes.

"Be quiet, megitsune and chicken-head, it's only a dare. You don't have to be married for real." Saito told them. "Fine" Megumi said. Everyone look at her and she look at Saito.

"Shouldn't have say that?"

"Fine wolf, your turn, I dare you to kiss your wife for one hour."

No one wanted to see that, but of course Saito did and more than an hour. Aoshi was closing his eye the whole time the game started. Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko turned while Misao, Sano, and Megumi stared with un-blinked eyes and mouth wide opened. "Did…he…just do that…without…any…hesitation?" Misao asked. "Duh!" Was Sano and Megumi only response.

After the long kiss, Saito sigh to get it over with. Tokio didn't hardly cared. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko turned back into the game again and Misao, Sano, and Megumi finally blink.

"What were you guys staring at?" Saito asked Misao, Sano, and Megumi

"Nothing" at of the three said.

"Baka, I wouldn't hesitate to kiss her when she's my wife!" he said.

Saito stared down on his knees then finally letting out a name he spoke "Battousai…"

RLG: Sorry for the part Saito and Tokio kiss, I just got to put that! O.o!


	4. Oh no! Kenshin and Aoshi is next

RLG: I do not own rk!

Chapter 4 (Oh no! Kenshin and Aoshi is next)

Saito stared down on his knees then finally letting a name he spoke "Battousai…"

Kenshin look up at him, grinning; let's say Kenshin didn't want it to happen at all. "Truth or dare, Battousai?"

"Oro?" was all Kenshin's response.

Everyone was all waiting for him. Finally, they couldn't stand him anymore "Pick!" All of them yelled.

Kenshin thought for a brief moment then told Saito "Truth"

"Nice one Battousai, sure to get you OUT of my dare section."

Kenshin smile the slightest smile but then suddenly Saito told him "Don't be happy yet, I still got other plans for the truth section." Kenshin stop smiling and look down.

"Ah!" Something pop in Saito's mind. "Battousai, whom do you love the most?"

"What's the choice?"

"Thanks for asking." Saito told Kenshin then again he said "Tanuki, Megitsune, or…" then Saito stop.

"Who's the next one?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you really want to know, Battousai?"

"Come on, just give him the last choice" Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru and Misao told them.

Saito continued, "Never mind"

Saito told him again "you still have the truth to go."

"Uh… um… uh…."

"Which is it?" Sano asked.

"I don't know but if I would pick, it's surely is Kaoru-dono, that it is." Kenshin turned back to his polite self, blushing from what he just said. Kaoru was pretending like she didn't hear anything but she also blushed a bit.

"Why didn't you pick Megitsune?" Sano asked staring at Megumi.

Kenshin manage a little chuckled then said, "I think because I can feel her feelings for someone else, way important to her more and beside I do like Kaoru…. Dono"

Megumi just look at Kenshin and controlled herself, because she didn't want to reveal who she had in mind.

It was now Kenshin turn and Yahiko, Tokio, nor Aoshi has not been picked yet. Kenshin look at each with an innocent face. He looked at Yahiko who was just sitting there and listening. Tokio who's just like Yahiko and Aoshi, who's still close his eye during that time. He knows which one to pick.

"Aoshi, truth or dare?"

Did he just hear that right? Did someone ask him the question in the game? He didn't want to open his eyes, but it has to be the Battousai. "Aoshi?" he heard Misao saying his name.

"Um… I think he's asleep Himura?"

Aoshi pop one eyes open and answered "Truth"

"He is awake!" Misao yelled. "And he's playing!"

"ok… now it's hard. Aoshi have you ever wonder if someone have cherished and loved you and do you know who was it?"

"Easy one Battousai." He said but then Kenshin added another phrase. "And um… say the names."

Aoshi gave Kenshin a look, 'You're going to get it'.

Aoshi took a deep breath, "ok, I did wonder if Misao loved me."

"You did, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. Then she said, "Fine, since you told finally told me that today, I answered it."

"Answer what?" they all stared at Misao. "He did wonder." She replied.

"I do love you, Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed. Aoshi look at her and smiled. (he smiled at me!) Misao burst from the inside. (Ahhhh! Aoshi-sama smile at me!)

It was Aoshi turn. He looked around for a little bit then sigh. "Yahiko truth or dare"

"Uh…. Truth."

"Do you like Kaoru's cooking?"

Without any hesitation Yahiko answer the question. "Nope!" Kaoru was glaring at him, ready to knock him off when Kenshin restrain her back.

"Hey Tokio! Truth or dare?" Yahiko asked Tokio, who was sitting next to Saito. "Truth" "Can you really STAND Saito?" "Hai" everybody collapse on the ground. Nobody really did care if Tokio love Saito or not, but only how she could put up with him, that Mibu wolf.

Tokio didn't know whom to pick. Just about when she was going to speak someone knock on the dojo door. "Coming!" Kaoru yelled running toward the door. When Kaoru came back, someone was trailing behind her. "Soujiro!" Kenshin, Sano, Saito, Aoshi, and Misao yelled. Soujiro wasn't the only one that followed but a girl was in back of him.

Please read below!

RLG: Sorry it's short again! Well, this girl that was in back of him is Shumi Himura. She's a girl my friend use in her fanfic as Kenshin's sister and Soujiro travel partner. Hope you guys don't mind.


	5. Arrival of Shumi and Soujiro

PLEASE READ BELOW!

THIS STORY SUMMARY MIGHT CHANGE!

RLG: One of my reviews ask if I'm going to make Sanosuke and Megumi married and to answered that, yes I am on this chapter so please read.

RLG: Like I said before in chapter 4, this girl that I'm using with Soujro is called Shumi Himura from my friends fanfic so don't mind. If you guys want to know more about her please read the story "Journey" from Shumi seta first on this link http/ okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own rk, I wish I do.

RLG: One of my reviews ask if I'm going to make Sanosuke and Megumi married and to answered that, yea I am on this chapter so please read.

RLG: Like I said before in chapter 4, this girl that I'm using with Soujro is called Shumi Himura from my friends fanfic so don't mind. If you guys want to know more about her please read the story "Journey" from Shumi seta first on this link http/ okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own rk, I wish I do.

Truth or dare 5 (Arrival of Shumi and Soujiro)

RLG: Before you guys read this chapter please read the story Journey from Shumi seta!

"Konnichiwa Himura-san, Saito-san, Aoshi-san, Sano-san, and Misao-san." Soujiro told them. Shumi bow to all of them at once and sat down when Kaoru order them to. "How's everything Soujiro and Shumi?" Kenshin asked after they both took a seat. "Everything is fine Himura-san." "What are you guys doing here then?" ask Saito. "And why are you guys here?" Soujiro asked Saito back.

Saito glared at him before answering. "I guess you can call it a game." Soujiro eyes widen when Saito told him. "A game?" "What are guys playing?" Shumi asked.

"Truth or dare." All of them answered, looking at each others. "You guys want to play?" Megumi asked, looking through her hair for any split in. "What do you think Soujiro?" Shumi asked him. "We came here actually for a visit; do you think joining the game would be good?" Soujiro smiled answering back to Megumi. "Sure."

As they added Soujiro and Shumi to the groups Megumi remade the rules. "Nani?" ask Sano, half sounds like he's yelling and half surprised. "Why do you have to change the rules?" Megumi raised a finger up and told him. "It would be better now that Soujiro and Shumi are here." "Fine, go your way Megitsune!" Sano told her, not defeated but he didn't really cared. "Great! Remember what I said before, only one people at time, or only one chance, but I think it's better to pick how much you want a person to be picked and asked."

"So do that means that everyone can pick the same people before?" asked Kaoru. Megumi nodded while Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Misao yelled. "YES!"

Aoshi was still in his place, his eyes were still close after he greeted Soujiro and Shumi, well actually his eyes were close when the game was change and began.

It was still Tokio's turn so she picked. Well guess who she picked? "Kaoru, truth or dare?" "Dare" Kaoru told her. "I dare you to sit next to Kenshin for the next 3 plays." Kaoru blushed as she moved closer to Kenshin. "Closer" Tokio demanded. Without warning Yahiko pushed Kaoru into Kenshin.

"Yahiko!" yelled Kaoru. She got up to hit Yahiko. 1 smack! 2 smacks! And 3 smacks! Yahiko's eyes were dazzling around and around after Kaoru hit him. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin again this time a little closer. Kaoru chose quickly.

"Shumi-san, truth or dare?"

Shumi look at Kaoru for a while then replied back. "Dare, Kaoru-san." Kaoru thought for a moment, she can never think of something when it's her turn. "Shumi-san I dare you to uh…. Tell Soujiro you love him." "Okay." Shumi look at Soujiro. "I love you," she said smiling and started to giggle. Soujiro didn't say anything but also started to giggle.

"Kenshin, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Is it truth that when you first meet Kaoru-san, you fell for her?" she asked. Kenshin looked at her, and then look toward Kaoru. 'I did fell for Kaoru-dono when I first meet her.' He said inside. Kenshin look at Shumi again and blushed for the second time. "Yes Shumi." He told her. Kaoru smiled.

"Misao-dono, truth or dare?" Misao smiled as she replied. She couldn't wait until it was her turn! "Dare Himura!" she yelled. "M-misao-dono…." "What himura? Just go." She instructed Kenshin. Kenshin looked intently at Megumi and Sano and whisper in Misao's ear.

"Misao-dono, I dare you to arrange a marriage for Megumi and Sano right now." Kenshin whispered quietly. Misao grin and got up.

"What did you dare her Kenshin?" Everyone asked. "Something" he replied. Everyone sweat drop then Sano yelled back. "What's something?" Kenshin smiled at him and respond to Sanosuke. "You'll see."

As Misao got up, she went outside to gather some flowers and wrap it tightly in a bun. She hummed the song for a wedding march when she appeared back inside the room with everyone staring at her.

"What did Himura-san dare you to do?" Soujiro asked. Misao didn't answer and walk toward to Kaoru. She whispered something in her ear that suddenly made her smiled. Kaoru got up and threw a clear soft cloth around Megumi's head. Megumi looked at her, what was Kaoru doing putting this on her head. Kaoru then whispered to Saito, Tokio, and Yahiko. They all stood up and went to the other side of the room where Kenshin, Shumi, and Soujiro were sitting, leaving Megumi and Sano together.

"What's this for?" Megumi asked. Kaoru smirked. "Something you'll know soon." Megumi and Sano stared in confusion as Misao began the speech. "Today our beloved Sanosuke and Megumi will be married for a week, as promise for a dare that was made. (RLG: The dare was made on chapter 3 if you guys haven't read that part yet.)

Megumi and Sano gulped looking at each other as Misao continued on. "Sanosuke will you love and married our dear doctor through all your heart and pay your entire respect to her for a whole week as promised?" Misao asked, sounding like a professional. Soujiro, Shumi, Kenshin, Yahiko, Saito, Tokio, and Kaoru waited for the answers. Aoshi sat back opening one eye observing what was going on between the games.

Sano blushed as he replied, knowing he can't say no. "Y-yes, I… will…" They look at him and start laughing, even Misao start laughing. Megumi was there staring down onto the floor. She was VERY mad!

"Now Megumi, will you accept the marriage of our dear freeloader and love him through all your heart AND pay your entire respect toward him, as due to the promise of the week?" Misao asked recovering from her laughter. Megumi hesitate and asked. "Do I have to?" "A dare IS a dare, Megumi" Kaoru told her. Megumi glared at her before answering. "Yes, I will" she blushed.

"Now the bride and the groom may kiss?" All of them look at Misao in astonished. When did Misao also plan that part? Megumi look at each of them in surprise and ask. "Who planned that? It was YOU huh Kenshin?" She blamed him. "Oro? Sessha…didn't…"

"It was me…" Misao told her confessing. "Kenshin wanted me to arrange a married for you and Sano, so I remember about the dare I set for you guys early." Misao laughed. "This wedding went pretty good already, there's only two last part, the bride and the groom kiss. Now will both of you do it?"

"Iie!" Megumi replied harshly. "Nope!" Sano said after with the same tone of voice. "A dare IS a dare!" they all yelled again. Aoshi sigh. "When's this going to end?" he murmured, hoping no one heard him "Never… not so soon…" Misao whispered back. Aoshi open his eye, "Misao?" "Hai Aoshi-sama." "You heard me?" Misao smiled and told him. "Hai, why wouldn't I, you're sitting next to me." Misao told him. Aoshi close his eye and meditate again.

RLG: Short short again! Gomen-nasai! But the next chapter will be update soon too. Ok, will Megumi and Sano kiss? Find out on the next chapter….

KuTe KeNsHiN: Will they kiss? I don't know!

RLG: Kenshin i'm not asking you!

KuTe KeNsHiN: (sigh) Lucky she wasn't asking me...


	6. Kissy of Megumi and Sano

RLG: Kenshin, mind explaining the situation here?

KuTe KeNsHiN: Oro? What situation?

RLG: You don't remember?

KuTe KeNsHiN: Iie

RLG: I meant the situation for my fanfic truth or dare.

KuTe KeNsHiN: oh yea! Okay! Shumi and Soujiro arrived. I dare Misao to do something and it's not getting good, I'm getting the blame for it.

RLG: Kenshin! I didn't tell you to tell them your opinions! I said to explain the situation on my fanfic.

KuTe KeNsHiN: Gomen-nasai Stephaine-dono! All right we're planning a wedding for Megumi and Sano, but the question is, are they gonna kiss? No? Yes? Well, read below.

RLG: It wasn't a good job at all and it wasn't correct.

KuTe KeNsHiN: (Kenshin scratch his head) Gomen!

RLG: Okay since Kenshin CAN'T explains the situation that happen in chapter 5, I will. Kenshin dare Misao to arrange a marriage for Megumi and Sano because they were dared. The only situation is that will Megumi and Sano kiss like every marriage that is made for REAL. See? I did better than you Kenshin!

KuTe KeNsHiN: You did? I thought I did better.

RLG: You don't get it, do you?

KuTe KeNsHiN: Nope

RLG: (sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Truth or dare 6 (Kissy of Megumi and Sano)

Misao waited for Megumi and Sanosuke as she played with the robe on her kimono. "Kaoru-san… you know, this is pretty comfortable… I thought a kimono would kill me…" she admit.

Kaoru smiled at her and replied. "You'll get use to it Misao."

Saito sat next to his wife looking at Kenshin. "You shouldn't of dare her to do that?" "Nani?" "I said you shouldn't." Kenshin laughed. "Really?" Saito gave him a stared.

Soujiro and Shumi sat next to each other, observing Megumi and Sano, Aoshi sat meditating and Yahiko stayed down on his cushion yawning. Finally he got up, "Everyone… Sweet dreams…" he said and start heading toward to his room, everyone looked at him as he start walking.

"Yahiko, where do you think you're going?" Kaoru asked. "Busu! Can't you see how tired I am, they're not even kissing." Yahiko looked at Megumi and Sano. Megumi was busy touching her hair and Sano was staring on the floor. He looked at Kaoru again and told her. "By the way, look outside… it's getting soooo dark."

"Really yahiko? Making an excuse now. How DARK can the sky get?" Kaoru ask him.

"As dark as … hmm… your eyes." He replied. Kaoru burst out to get Yahiko, yelling after him. "YAHIKO! Was that a threat?" "Busu! Stop chasing me! I'm tired! See! Look above you, see how dark it is beside it was meant as a compliment."

"ORO!" Kenshin said while watching them. Kaoru stop and looked around, it was getting late. Suddenly the clock tick as it reaches midnight. "Ah! It's this late already?" Kaoru turn back to get Yahiko but he wasn't there. "Where did the little brat go?"

"Kaoru-san, you should come inside, it's getting dark and cold out there." Shumi told her. Kaoru walk back in as she curse under her breath. "Just you watch Yahiko, I'll get you tomorrow…"

"I'm getting tired too…" Kenshin told Kaoru. Kaoru nodded at him and told Megumi and Sano. "Will you two hurry up and get it over with? Everyone's tired."

"I'm not doing it for you so you can go to sleep." Replied Sano and Megumi. "Oh really?" Misao acknowledge, "Fine, we'll double the dare." She smiled. They both send her a glared then exhaled.

"Fine." They both said and kiss quickly, after that they blushed. Everyone clapped as they finish. "You guys did it!" Soujiro told them.

"Sure did, in how many minutes? 30, I think that was how long it took." Snort Saito. They all got up and stretch.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao whispered in Aoshi's ear. "The game ended."

Aoshi opened his eye and stood up. "That went pretty long…" "Pretty long, it was such a short time." Misao replied. "Glad it ended." Misao raised an eyebrow and look at Aoshi as everyone looked at him. "Nani?" he asked being nervous of so many eyes staring at him. "It's just the beginning Aoshi-sama." She told him.

BEGINNING! When did the game begin to be the beginning? Not again. Not tomorrow! Aoshi gasp at what he heard.

"All right everyone! Saito and Tokio are you staying for the night?" Kaoru asked. Toki nodded no in respond while Saito shrugged. "Gomen Kaoru-san, but we'll leave today and we'll manage with Saito by my side in the dark." She said holding on Saito arm as they left.

"Okay, I guess. Shumi and Misao, do you guys mind sharing a room?" Kaoru asked both of them. They nodded no and Kaoru continued. "Good then. Aoshi and Soujiro, you guys can share one…." Just when Kaoru was going to speak, Misao interrupt and whispered in her ear. She chortle a little laughter and turn to Megumi and Sano. "You two will share a room."

They gap as there mouth begins to widen. "Why?" ask Sano. "Don't husband and wife sleeps together in one room and one bed." Misao told them. They exchange looks and looked at Kaoru. Megumi suddenly whispered something in Sano's ear. Sano grinned and told Kaoru, "Fine with us." "Alright," she continues on, "Kenshin you can sleep with Aoshi and Sojiro in your room while I sleep with Shumi and Misao in my room." They all agree and left. Megumi followed Sano as they walk to a room next to Yahiko. Megumi slid the door open as Sano enter.

Misao whispered something to Shumi and Kaoru. They all got up and went to the room that Sano and Megumi was sharing. Peeking into the room, Megumi was sleeping on a futon and Sano was… … … "Where is he?" they all whispered. "Cheating against a dare, they'll get it tomorrow." Whispered Misao. Shumi nodded and they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo morning

Misao jump inside the room Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro was sleeping in. "Himura! Aoshi-sama! Soujiro! Get up!" Aoshi and Soujiro stared at her, while she was stepping on someone. "M-misao-dono…" gasped Kenshin. He was under Misao. Misao got off him and apologize. "Gomen Himura! So, you guys are already all awake, I wanted to see some wakey face today."

They all smiled at her. Shumi and Kaoru came in after Kenshin got up. Kaoru whispered something in Kenshin's ear. "No wonder I saw him…" "huh Kenshin? You saw who?" "ah…. Sano was just wondering around last night, I guess…" Kaoru gave Kenshin a look. "around huh? Come on Kenshin where did he went?" "Sessha don't know, though I saw him entered the room last night."

"Oh well, we'll know today." Misao react to Kaoru and Kenshin conversation.

Yahiko opened the door next to his. Who was making that noise of moving around last night? No one barely slept in this room. As he opened the door, he founded Megumi in her futon and Sano by the wall sitting up but asleep. Yahiko gap as he slowly slid the door close and ran to Kenshin and the other.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked as he saw how hard Yahiko was running. "Meg…Megumi and Sano are together in one room?" he asks slowly. They all nodded in respond as Kaoru and Misao ask quickly, "What were they doing?" "Nothing." "Nani?" "Megumi was on her futon and Sano was asleep beside the wall." "Sound interesting…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Megumi and Sano woke up as they heard some voice. "Oi Sano, did you do what I told you yesterday." "Yep" They both got up and went outside to meet the shiny sun.

"Good morning couples!" Kaoru and Misao yelled. They stared at both of them. "Well hurry up! We need to get started." Misao shouted from the dojo.

Sano and Megumi got in and sat. "Where's Saito and Tokio?" "They're coming late."

"Okay my turn." Misao told them and began. "Megumi truth or dare?" "Truth" "Tell us the truth of what you guys did yesterday night." Megumi look at Sano then smiled a weak smile at her. "Waiting for the answer." "Well…" Megumi started and then she stops. "Okay everybody… we slept together." Sano told them. None of them seem relieved except Yahiko because he didn't saw what happen last night. Kaoru, Misao, Shumi, Soujiro, and Kenshin knew they were lying.

"REALLY?" Kaoru asked but turned. "Alright Soujiro, truth or dare?" Soujio picked dare. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Shumi on the lip." Soujiro look at Shumi without moving his face but only his face. He blushed a little and kissed Shumi on the lip. She blushed after what Soujiro did.

"BUSU!" Yahiko called from outside. Kaoru's ki rise extremely high after yahiko called her that. Before they knew it, Yahiko was lying on the floor next to Sano, swirling eyes appearing on him.

"Baka deshi…" she mummured under her breathe. They all stared at her then down to the unconscious poor Yahiko.

RLG: Done with this chapter, am I not?

KuTe KeNsHiN: I guess you can say that

Kaoru: Kenshin! Come here!

RLG: Bye Kenshin.

Kaoru: (Kaoru drag Kenshin out)

RLG: Well, hope you enjoy the story so far! Hope you guys place some more reviews! Ja mata!


	7. Curse on Megumi and Sano

Truth or dare (Curse on Megumi and Sano)

RLG(RkLoverGurl): Okay! Kenshin got drag out by Kaoru. Well now I can talk without anyone disturbing me, although my oneesan is putting on some hip-hop music on that I can't concentrate at all. Wheww! Stupid oneesan got out and the music is gone! Hooray! Now I can concentrate again. Well those who gave me reviews, thank you sooooo much!

"Baka deshi…" Kaoru murmured under her breath. They all stared at her then down to the unconscious poor Yahiko.

"Yahiko?" they all asked, but Yahiko was still unconscious.

"Don't worry yet, I won't let him die plus he's too stubborn to die anyways." Kaoru smiled. Everyone back off as she finishes.

Soujiro stare at them for a moment and then he started the game. "Sano, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Well, why don't you tell us the truth about yesterday night?" Sano stared at him and replied. "I did." "You sure?" "Yeah" Soujiro cross his arms and look at him. "Okay, let's make it this way, if you lie to me then you'll have to continue the dare through another week."

Megumi and Sano gap and looked around. All of them were grinning. Megumi whispered to Sano. "You sure no one saw you yesterday?" "Positive, unless… it was the ghost of them." Sano shivered suddenly. "Baka! There's no such thing. Maybe Soujiro is just bluffing, just tell them a lie again." "Ok megitsune."

Sano turn back to Soujiro and explained. "Like I said before, we did sleep together." "I think someone is lying right here." Replied Misao.

"Two weeks." Soujiro told him.

"Nani!" Sano and Megumi both yelled.

Soujiro smiled and replied back. "I saw you yesterday Sano, you weren't sleeping in there."

Sano mouth fell opened and he asked. "How did you know that?" Soujiro start laughing out loud, "Hahahahaha! You didn't sleep with her? Well I guess my guess was positive. Hahaha!" The group started to burst laughing, as Sano was trick by Soujiro. (RLG: Aoshi didn't, he's still meditating and Yahiko is unconscious.)

"SOUJIRO!" he curses under his breath. "See what you did Sano!" Megumi yelled at him. "Nani? Me? It wasn't my fault YOU told me to lie!" Megumi turn around and glared at Soujiro. Soujiro stop laughing and then everyone did too.

"Soujiro!" she yelled madly under her breath. "I'll get you for that." Soujiro smiled perfectly.

"Well well, Sano and Megumi, two weeks is perfect for both of you to start getting along." Kaoru told them. "You guys better sleep together today." Misao demanded after that. Sano and Megumi send both of them a glare in rage. Misao and Kaoru gulp then turn around with 2 pair of eyes still glaring at them.

"maa maa everyone!" Kenshin step in. "You guys should start now." he told them calming them down. "Kenshin is correct everyone, cam down it's just a game." Shumi told them next.

Sano started as he took out a toothpick stuck it inside his mouth. "Oi, Jo-chan!"

"Hai"

"Truth or dare?"

Kaoru thought for a brief moment. She had to choose wisely or she might get trick. "Truth"

"Is it true you sneak in last night and peeked inside our room?"

Kaoru widen her eyes and look at him innocently. "You can't lie Jo-chan" retort Sano. "Fine fine, yea we did check on you guys yesterday." "We?"

Misao covered Kaoru's mouth and replied back to Sano. "No, she meant only her." Kaoru gave her a glare while Misao smiled nervously. 'She did went together with her, how dare she said it's only me!' Kaoru burst inside her thoughts. 'Misao's going to get it.'

"Misao, truth or dare?" Kaoru ask her.

"Dare"

"Aha! You better pick it. I dare you to tell Aoshi you hate him sooooo much and you hate him because he saw you naked!"

Everyone eyes pop out and look at Kaoru. Did she mean it? What made her so violent right now? Misao blink a couple of time, then she turn to Aoshi. After Misao blinked a few time, Shumi, Soujiro, Sano, Megumi, and Kenshin burst out laughing.

"Ahh…. Aoshi-sama…" she gulped. Aoshi opened one eye to look at her then the other one. "What do you want?" "ah! It's a dare I have to do it, don't mind ok." Aoshi stared at her confusedly. What is she talking about?

Misao slowly said the word out. "I…hate…you…so…much…because…you…saw…me……" Misao didn't continue.

Aoshi stared at her, she hate him. What did I do to her?

"….naked." Misao said sooo low that no one heard her. "Say it louder." Sano demanded cutting his laughter. "Naked! Damn it Sano! Misao yelled.

Aoshi looked at her and opened his mouth then close it. "Forget it. Misao never hate me for silly things." Aoshi told them and went back to his meditating.

Misao jumped up. "Aoshi-sama knew I would never hate him for that, beside… beside…" she stared at Sano. "And if you didn't dare Kaoru earlier she wouldn't do that to me. Curse you Sano!" she yelled at him.

"Megumi-san, truth or dare?" she said angrily "Dare" she told Misao. She knew Misao would ask her something about them yesterday so she picked dared. "Good, think of this as a gift from Sano." She told Megumi. Megumi stared at Misao, what is she going to do? Misao got up, whispered something in Kaoru's ear (RLG" Kaoru's sill angry) and kicked Yahiko over to Kenshin. Yahiko mumble an ouch while Kenshin said 'ORO'. (RLG: Ah! That really hurt! But I guess Misao was burning inside. Hehehe!)

Misao demanded Megumi and Sano to sit facing each other. "Whisper something in Sano's ear." Misao told Megumi. Megumi lean over to whisper something in his ear when she felt a hand on her head and push it toward to Sano's lip. Sano couldn't get off because Kaoru was holding his head and she wasn't going to let go for little struggles. He can feel the heat burning from Megumi's face, but her eyes was as big as saucers, while he blushed and he can also see the blush on Megumi's face. Misao didn't let go until a couple minutes later but Sano and Megumi was melting into the kiss as they were forced. When she let go Megumi was still kissing Sano.

"Um… couples are you guys going to stop yet?" Shumi asked from the side, keeping her small laughter down so Megumi and Sano wouldn't hear her.

They suddenly stop when they heard Shumi. Megumi turned quickly blushing, but she was also mad at Misao and Kaoru. Sano turn away also. After a little while, waiting for Megumi to get her breath back, she yelled. "MISAO! YOU"RE GOING TO GET IT!"

RLG: Heylo! Nice one this time, meant2be and Shumi? Well I don't know. You guys should read and do me a favor, please place reviews so I can continue on! Thanks to meant2be for giving me the idea about having Megumi and Sano as couple and Shumi, Soujiro and you will have other parts in there but not much in this chapter okay!


	8. Megumi and sano again

RLG: Sorrie this chapter took a little longer than the rest but it is faster update then some of my other fanfics. I'm kinda of running out of idea for some of these characters to play. That's what I'm stuck on… Well you can read the next chapter and tell me what you guys think but please give me review…

Thank you soooo much for the people who submit a review for this fanfic.

Reviews credit: Thanx 2 Shumi Seta, meant2be, Crewel, dogs4ev, roosterboy, and -little oro- for the reviews you guys place for chapter 7.

2 meant2be: There won't be much Sano and Megumi here!

2 Shumi Seta: There's only a part that I made for you ok!

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Chapter 8 (Megumi and Sano again)

They suddenly stop when they heard Shumi. Megumi turned quickly blushing, but she was also mad at Misao and Kaoru. Sano turn away also. After a little while, waiting for Megumi to get her breath back, she yelled. "MISAO! YOU"RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro, Shumi, Misao, and Kaoru covered up there ear as Megumi yelled. She was flaming with hatred toward Misao and Kaoru. Misao went to hid in back of Aoshi and Kaoru ran to Kenshin. Of course Megumi can't do anything about it because it was a dare, so she picked one of the two.

"Misao, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" she said quietly.

Megumi glared at her evilly then asked, "Is it true that you were dragging Aoshi along with you yesterday to here?" she asked quietly since she could dare Misao.

"Iie"

Misao turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin truth or dare?" "Dare Misao-dono." Kenshin told her as he got up and carried Yahiko to his room. Misao thought of something while Kenshin went. When he came back Misao was ready.

"Himura…" she said out loud then whispered in his ear. "I dare you to kiss Kaoru on her cheek without telling her." Kenshin blushed and lean over to kiss Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru looked at him in shook as he place his lip on Kaoru's cheek. She blushed then turned.

"Shumi…. Truth or dare?"

Shumi thought quickly and answered "Dare" Kenshin smile as he told her. "I dare you to find a husband before the end of the month."

Her mouth dropped out as she looked at her brother. "Shumi-san don't need to, she got Soujiro-san…." Kaoru covered her mouth with Shumi glaring at her. "Do I need to?" "Hai!" Shumi buried her head inside her arms.

Kenshin laughed with everyone else then she took her head out and told Kenshin. "I'll tell you as soon as I can."

"Soujiro truth or dare?" "Dare" Shumi lean to tell Soujiro something that made him blushed turning red and his mouth was opened wide.

"What did Shumi dare you Soujiro?" ask Misao. Soujiro didn't respond but Shumi told Kenshin. "Oniisan, I will be courting with Soujiro." She smiled. They looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-you sure?" asked Kaoru. "hai" she nodded.

Yahiko came running in and jump on top of Kenshin making him grunted an oro. "What happen?" Kaoru asked. Yahiko breathe quickly as he told them. "I…I…I" "You WHAT!" both Megumi and Sanosuke yelled.

"I…I saw a ghost kissing." He stumbled out. "How did it look like?" Kenshin ask as Yahiko step off him. "A fox and a chicken-head kissing…" Yahiko told them. They all raised an eyebrow and look toward Sano and Megumi. Yahiko cried out. "It was SO scary! I didn't even know a fox could kiss a chicken." (RLG: Ah… I just got to put fox and chicken for sano and megumi)

A moment after, Yahiko was on the floor again, his eye swirling around. Sano and Megumi beat him up for good.

"Okay back to Shumi." Kaoru told them.

Shumi picked Megumi "Hey Megumi-san truth or dare?" "Dare" She made an evil smirk, which Megumi didn't seem to notice and wait patiently for her to start as she played with her hair. "Megumi-san, do you think it's better for you to marry Sano-san for the rest of your life, instead of only two weeks?"

Megumi stop and stare at her. 'Did she mean for her to marry Sano forever?'

Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro and Megumi stared at her. They all knew what Shumi was planning up her sleeve….

RLG: Okay you'll hate me for this because it's soooo short, but I guess you can live for a while, beside the next chapter won't be long before I update again. For all those people who read this, this is more like a Megumi and Sano fanfic as you can tell, so if you plan on reading Kenshin and Kaoru or Battousai and Kaoru, please go to my story section and search through it for Hard to get or Sorrows ok.

School's in 2 more weeks for me cause I'm going on august 10 so I'll try to update as soon as possible on this story and all of my others BUT in order for me to do that, I need the reviews from you ok!

Ja mata! Rklovergurl –Stephanie yang (Yell at me all you want for making this story short and not longer)


	9. Are they gonna married?

RLG: Hey! Now chapie 9 is update! I'm doing this fast for meant2be! I don't know if it'll be as good as I wanted it to be because I'm moving faster here but hope all of you enjoy and PLEASE review! Ja mata!

Review Credit: Meant2be, and Crewel for the reviews on chapie 8, by the way for those of you who also review for chapie 8, please remind me so I can put you in here! (Crewel and Meant2be was my only teo before I start writing this chapter) Arigato!

I actually wrote this chapter for meant2be since she's going to be gone away from her computer but I'm not sure if it's all good and stuff because it was a fast update.

Truth or dare 9 (Are they gonna married?)

Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro and Megumi stared at her. They all knew what Shumi was planning up her sleeve….

"What do you mean?" ask Sano.

"I meant, do you think its better if you and Megumi-san get married for real." She chuckled lightly.

Megumi glare at Shumi then told her. "It's not necessary."

"Really? Don't you think after the two weeks you guys are sleeping together, might get you pregnant?" Shumi said evilly to Megumi.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao and Soujiro at stared at her in amusement while Sano and Megumi stare at her in hatred and revulsion. (RLG: Uh, that word meant strong reaction, or something like that.) Aoshi was falling asleep; of course with a game as boring as this, he got up and went into a room with Misao yelling after her.

"Aoshi-sama! Get back here!" Misao yelled cursing behind his back. Well she decides to let him get away for today, but ONLY today. (RLG: hahaha! Sorry but I need Aoshi out because I barely use him)

Shumi whispered something in Misao, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro's ear that made them laugh hoarsely. Megumi and Sano stare in confusedness.

They all calm down as Shumi begins. "Megumi-san, I dare you to marry Sano for the rest of your life." Megumi eyes pop open and suddenly she blushed then yelled.

"Iie!Iie! No I won't even marry him! It's just a game! Iie! Iie! Iie!"

"Fine, but you don't have a choice, either you married the chicken-head or sleep with him for two weeks." Shumi told her holding her laughter.

"Shumi, don't you think that is too…" Kenshin didn't finish his sentence when Shumi answered back to him. "Nope. I think it's fine where it should be." "Oro?" "ah… don't worry, even though she won't accept now, she will after two weeks, am I right Megumi-san?" she looked at Megumi wickedly.

Megumi hold her breath before she told her. "No matter what, if I'm not marrying him, I'm still not sleeping with him."

"Yea, neither me, I'm NOT going to sleep with a fox!"

"Oh! So, instead of a fox you'll sleep with a girl. GOOD! Megumi-san you'll be the perfect woman, just stop acting like a fox." Shumi told them.

Megumi glare daggers at her while Sano crackle his knuckle. "SHUMI!"

She chuckle slightly running to hide in back of Soujiro.

"Sano, I don't think you'll want to go against Soujiro." Kaoru and Kenshin told him. Of course Sano couldn't beat Soujiro, he was as fast as lighten and of course she can't get Shumi because she is hiding in back of him.

Sano hung his head as he gave up. He can't do anything about it now.

"So Sano-san do you accept Megumi-san as your wife?" Shumi asked happily. They still shot her a glare as she kept laughing.

"MAKE US!" they both yelled, getting off the ground and begin walking into a separated room.

Kaoru, Misao and Shumi went to grab Megumi into a room. "What now Kaoru, Shumi and Misao? Let go!"

"Nope!" they grab Megumi, shove her into a room and left with. "Oyasumi! Have a GOOD night!" (RLG: yea, I didn't explain the getting dark part but yea)

Megumi sat there listening to the other three voices as the door slid open and Sano was dropped in. "Oyasumi!" Kenshin and Soujiro told them and left.

"Huh? Megumi what are YOU doing here?" Sano asked as he turns to see Megumi. "I thought you went to Jo-chan's room?"

"I thought so too, but they kick in here. By the way what are YOU doing in here also huh?"

"I don't know, Kenshin and Soujiro shove me in here… hold on… it's already dark outside, that means…"

Megumi hesitate. "We have to lie again?"

"I guess…we can't lie fox."

"Nani? Why?"

"They're spying on us, can't you feel the uneasiness of there presence" Sano shivered again. "Then what are WE suppose to do?"

"Sleep."

"Okay Chicken-head, we will sleep together just for today so they can STOP bothering us tomorrow, BUT you better NOT touch me, get that!"

Sano nodded. "Same thing goes for you fox."

Megumi slept on the futon lying on the opposite direction, and Sano sleep on a different laying the other direction too. While Sano went to sleep, Megumi turn around to face the sleeping Sano.

He was sleeping peaceful. BAKA! How could he be so peaceful when I feel so unsettled! But it was worth it, looking at his adorable face when he feels asleep. He looks just like a chicken-head… (RLG: Hahahaha! I was cracking up when I wrote that, just got to do it, ya know.)

Just when Megumi was going to turn back to her stop, his arms were wrapped around her chest. She WAS getting mad, after telling him to get his hand off her but after a while, she feel so comfortable. Well who cares, he could wrap arms around her, but it better only be this time.

Actually she didn't care if Sano do it more often, it was perfectly fine. BAKA! What was she saying? She shrugged and went to sleep with Sano arms wrapping around her.

RLG: Yea, still kind of short but longer than chapie 8 and the hand wrapping part is more like my other fanfic 'hard to get'. well hope you like it Meant2be and you too Shumi when you get the time to read this. Well ja!

Ps. Chapie 10 might take a little longer for me to update now but wait, I WILL update ok!


	10. Confessing

Tenshi: AHHHH! I made it to 30 reviews! Still not much, but it's 30! I'm a fast update, I guess you guys already knew that, but after august 10, I might be slower than usual, cost to how much homework I'll get when school starts. Chapie 10 is below!

Reviews credit for chapter 9: Thanx to Shumi Seta, Meant2be, shikaku zetsumei, Lacreisha, and Yumise-lunar for the reviews on chapter 9. There's some a part of Aoshi and Misao in the up coming chapter 11 for Yumise-lunar, but not now.

Btw, I know that you're not here meant2be, but hope you like it. Still if any one that read this chapter wants to post some parts in here, be glad and tell me so.

Truth or dare 10 (Confessing)

Actually she didn't care if Sano do it more often, it was perfectly fine. BAKA! What was she saying? She shrugged and went to sleep with Sano arms wrapping around her.

In the morning, Kaoru, Shumi, and Misao peeked in. They gasped as they saw Sano hugging Megumi. They laughed quietly and creep back to there room. When they got in there, they burst laughing.

"Misao-chan, you shouldn't laugh so much." Kaoru told Misao still laughing.

"Well Kaoru, you and Shumi shouldn't, you guys will get wrinkles and Kenshin and Soujiro won't like you anymore." She laughed, imaging Kenshin with another girl and Soujiro with a different one.

Kaoru penetrate the bokken through Misao's stomach, while Shumi shoved something inside her mouth. (Tenshi: HAHA! Again yea something weird. CRACKING UP again!)

"You know what Misao, especially you, you'll get some many wrinkles that Aoshi won't even want to look at you." Shumi and Kaoru told her.

Misao glared back and suddenly they start fighting and arguing.

"Maa maa Kaoru-dono, Shumi, and Misao-dono." Kenshin told them as he came sliding the door opening and saw the girl attacking each other.

"Kenshin! Misao started it."

"Iie Himura, Kaoru did."

Shumi ignored them and told his brother. "Really? Sano and Megumi are together." Kenshin asked.

Kaoru stopped and went to the conversation. "Yea, come on Kenshin." She dragged him to Megumi and Sano's room.

They stopped as Kaoru open a little crack of their door and peeked in. Kenshin also gasped at the scene, two other man's gasp was heard in back of Kenshin. It was Aoshi and Soujiro. They looked astonished, just as much as him. Kenshin took a step back and got ready to do the laundry.

"Hey Kenshin, where you going?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh… Kaoru-dono, don't you guys think, peeking into others room is not right? Well I need I do the laundry…" he begins.

"Iie Kenshin, the game WILL begin again."

"Hai hai kaoru-dono, just let me do it then when they woke up I will stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Shumi was with Soujiro on the other side of Megumi's and Sano's room, Aoshi was busy in the dojo meditating again, Misao was practicing with Yahiko, of course after he woke from two hard knock, and Kaoru was helping Kenshin out, so the laundry would be done soon.

Sano turned over as his hand left Megumi's. He opened his eye to see that it was already morning. Sano got up yawning. He opened the door as his eyes pop opened, Kaoru and Kenshin was doing the laundry, Shumi and Soujiro was flirting, and Misao and Yahiko was practicing. Did they peek in? He asked himself lazily.

"Oi!" he yelled. They turn at his attention while Misao asked.

"How's everything?"

"Nani?"

"HOW. DID. EVERYTHING. WENT?" she said loudly but slow.

"Huh?"

"Come on chicken-head, just tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"Seems like Sano forgot, that he did." Kenshin told them. "He might just did it without realizing it."

"Did what?"

"What's all the noise about?" a tiring Megumi yawn her words. "Hey! What are you guys doing all awake?" she yelled, her tired voice turn into her normal tone.

"Ohayou Megumi-dono." Kenshin told her.

"Ohayou ken-san."

"So um… breakfast cook yet?" she asked, she looked at them, they weren't answering her. Megumi ignore them and went to the kitchen with Misao, Kaoru, and Shumi following her.

"What do they think there doing? Following Megumi suddenly." Sano told Kenshin.

"Sano, would you like to explain what happen yesterday night?" Kenshin asked. Sano looked at him dumbly.

OoOoOoOoO

Megumi got a fish and scrape the scale off quickly, wash it, then put it in the pan. Kaoru, Misao, and Shumi came in to help her. Of course Kaoru couldn't, she just have to do something without having to cook.

"Kaoru, what are you guys doing here?" Megumi asked.

"Hey Megumi, what did remember yesterday night?" Misao ask.

"Huh? What yesterday night?"

"Come on Megumi-san." Shumi told her. ""It's better to confessed then married."

Megumi glare dagger at Shumi "I didn't DO nothing, and Sano…" She dropped her mouth opened, she remember now, that chicken-head put his arms around her.

"and Sano?" they questioned.

"Sano…um…"

Kaoru, Shumi and Misao waited for her answered. Megumi didn't want to tell them. "Alright, still though, I didn't do anything but Sano wrap his arms around me." She blushed.

"Megumi-san is blushing!" Shumi yelled outside with Kaoru and Misao cracking up.

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"NOT!"

OoOoOoOoOoO While Kaoru, Shumi, Misao, and Megumi is talking.

"Come on Sano-san, tell us what happen." Soujiro asked Sano.

"I didn't do nothing, and I don't remember of doing anything."

Just when Aoshi was about to speak up they heard the three girls yelling. "Megumi-san is blushing!" "AM NOT!" "Yes you are" "NOT!"

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro sweat drop while Sano remember. He did put his hand over Megumi's, then he fell asleep.

Megumi came stomping outside with the three laughing girl in back of her. "Okay Sano, time for you to confess." Kaoru told him.

"Confess?"

"Hai!"

"We didn't do much."

All there eyes pop out at Sano, even Megumi.

"Iie! Not what you guys think! Both of us knew we wouldn't get away with the dare, so we decided to sleep together, then I accidentally put my hand on Megumi." He explained.

"Have Megumi-san ever been touch by a guy before?" Shumi asked. Megumi heads pop up. NO! She had never been touch before. No! Now she is, Sano touched her.

"Megumi-san, did you plan on getting pregnant?" Shumi continued. They shot a look at Shumi then Megumi.

"I don't think Megumi is ready yet." Kaoru told Shumi.

"True, but by the time you guys are faking married for two weeks, I don't think you'll be untouched anymore, it's better to get married now." Shumi explained to Megumi.

Megumi fell to her knees clutching to her stomach. She didn't want to be pregnant? She was too young to get pregnant then she manage a little faint.

Tenshi: Okay did u guys enjoy! Well this chapter was taking me forever, because I was kind of running out of idea. Hahaha! Well on the authors note, I guess you guys already notice but I change RLG(rklovergurl) to Tenshi. Its still me by the way. Please review!

Next chapie: Not sure! Probably Megumi might marry Sano. Well, to find out look forward to the next chapie ok. Might take a little longer. (like I alwase say)


	11. Sano in pink

Tenshi: So sorrie everyone! I took forever here…it seems like it…I didn't mean to…It was because of skool, yea it started…kekeke…

Kinshi: Konnichiwa!

Tenshi: Heylo kinshi! How's everything?

Kinshi: Fine fine! You're just not continuing on Kenshin's twin.

Tenshi: Hey I don't have time

Kinshi: I know, go ahead and start this one so you can hurry up on the one I'm in.

Tenshi: Hai hai! If there any mistake it's mah fault because I did it fast ok…

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Reviews credit: hmmmm….. alrite thanx to **Lacreisha, Shumi Seta, Yumiselunar, meant2be, Surface Dweller** and **Crewel** (**u didn't tell me that i forgot to put u on chapter 10 for reviewing in chap 9**) And thanxto Surface Dwellerfor the sano idea by wearing a pink kimono…nice job on it and I guarantee I will use it because I'm running out of idea…thank you so much again… if anybody want to add something else feel free to tell me.

Reviews question: Ok someone asked me about something. It was about why Megumi was clutching to her stomach. Maybe some of you guys got the point of what I'm trying to say but it's like this. Sano and Megumi DID'NT do anything together. But she was clutching to her stomach because remember they still have 2 weeks to go, and that meant more sleeping together. On the other side, they can't lie unless they married. Ok I'm the author so I can't reveal anything, but to tell you guys if I make Sano and Megumi marry each other then that's good but if I don't then she COULD get pregnant before marrying and I don't think that's going to sound good. Well this chapter won't tell you about Misao or Aoshi yet of Yumise-lunar. I'm sorrie but I just can't yet although I told you I will ok, I'm still waiting for a better part to add more of them...

Truth or dare 12 (Sano in pink)

Megumi fell to her knees clutching to her stomach. She didn't want to be pregnant? She was too young to get pregnant.

"M-megumi…" Kaoru and Misao called her. "Shumi is just playing around, you won't get pregnant only for one day." Kaoru told her.

"Well..." She complained then something came to her mine. "Alright forget about that… let's start the game!" She told them running inside the dojo with the rest following her.

"Okay my turn." Megumi told them and ask Misao. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Alright Misao, I dare you to forget that you ever dare me and Sano to marry for a week and that include what Soujiro trick us ok." She said remember what soujiro also told them.

Misao gulp. She never knew Megumi could think of such idea to get out of her dare. Megumi look at Misao happily and then faded when Misao start chuckling then whisper to Shumi. Shumi then start laughing along with Misao.

"ok" Misao replied back with something in her mind. "But remember Shumi already dare you and sano to marry"

Megumi glare at her badly. "I'm still not doing it."

Misao ignore her and went back to the game. "Kaoru truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to slap Kenshin hard."

"Nani Misao? No!"

"Come on Kaoru I know you could that, it's just a slap."

"The little Tanuki doesn't want to hurt some she love." Megumi laughed two fox ear popping out.

Kaoru flushed red as she slaps Kenshin. It was hard enough that Kenshin face turn red while he said 'oro'. "Sorry Kenshin." She apologized nicely. Kenshin smile to show Kaoru it was ok because it was a dare but it still hurt, she didn't have to hit that hard.

"Shumi truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…." Kaoru stop then whispered in her ear. She turned pinkish then back to her color. Shumi walked over to Soujiro and kiss him on the lips lightly as his eyes widen with a blush of redness on his cheek. She finally stops and went back.

"Sano-san truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear a pink Kimono and act like Megumi…." She stop then chuckled. "For the whole day."

Sano eyes pop out as he yelled. "NANI!"

Everybody start laughing while Sano panic.

"It's just for one day Sano-san." Shumi told him again.

"Still…" he complained.

"Fine since you act SO childish, do it for 4 hours then."

"FINE!"

Sano step out of the room and went inside Kaoru's room while Kaoru yelled. "Hey chicken-head, you better not get my stuff messy or else!" she yelled cursing.

He came out with a short pink kimono on. (Tenshi: Yep u know how Kaoru is shorter than him…) Sano sat next to Megumi.

"Hey you forgot something." Shumi told him.

"What?"

"A obi?"

"Iie…You need to act like megumi."

"What!"

"I said…act…you know…."

Sano couldn't think of anything so he tried laughing like Megumi. "Ohohohoho…I'm the little foxy." He laughed jumping out of his place and skip around Megumi. Everybody eyes turn to a little dots, as Sano got beat up by Megumi. "Shut up Chicken-head…Your ruining my reputation!" Megumi hit him again.

"Ow Megitsune! I didn't told you to hit me THAT hard!"

"Well you sure deserve it! Acting like me who doesn't even know how to."

"Well what do you suggest me to do? Ok." Sano got up, pour a little flour into a piece of paper, wrap it like a triangle then start acting like himself again. "Oi Megumi what's this?" he said eating the stuff inside then falling onto the ground.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Shumi, Soujiro, Yahiko, Misao stare at him as he pretend that he was making opium then eating it. They start laughing as Sano choke on the flour he was eating.

"SANO!" Megumi yelled. "See? Now you are totally ruining MY reputation of KILLING people!" She yelled at him.

"Well, that was how you were before…"

"Yea it WAS before…" she told him then started crying.

"M-megumi."

"I can't…believe you Sano…I thought you'll respect me better…" She told him and ran to the bed both of them slept before.

"What did I do?" Sano ask.

"You bring her past back that you did." Kenshin replied.

"Her past?"

"Your so dumb!" Kaoru yelled. "She doesn't EVEN do that anymore!"

"I know but I was just…"

"Sano-san, you don't want Megumi crying there do you? You hurt her feelings a lot."

He thought for a bit then ran after her.

Tenshi: Short ne? kekeke…decided to stop here hope u guys don't mind…Sorry I kinda took forever here…and again so much thanx to because if you haven't told me that then I would been able to think of something for this chapter…lol…thanx so much…JA!


	12. Alone together, Sano and Megumi

Tenshi: I'm SO sorry everybody! I took so long here…or did I? When was the last time I update chap. 11? Uh…forgot…well I found myself a BETA! So kool! Well her name she is na lee, I'm just going to call her **Kawaii meeh**(that's her pen name)…keke…She did a great job editing all of fanfics. Ok start this story right? Oh yea…there's a lot of changing scene in this one…

Thanx to **Crewel, Shumi seta, meant2be, and surface dweller** for reviewing my fanfic here…ahahaha!

Review answer will be listed after the story!

Truth or dare 12 (Alone together, Megumi and Sano)

He thought for a bit before running after Megumi, though Sano changed quickly before he followed her. He didn't want to wear a restraining kimono while chasing her because it meant breaking his dare, though no one noticed thankfully anyways.

Sano jerked the door open and found Megumi with her knees folded up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her leg…crying. She lifted her head from her knees and looked up at him through eyes moist with tears before she again buried her face into her knees.

"Gomen Megumi," He apologized vehemently, "I didn't mean to act like that."

"Shut up! You know you just wanted to. Get away from here Sano…I…I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled at him with a muffled voice.

Sano looked down at her with a sad, guilty face. He didn't mean to, he never meant to do it, but she wouldn't accept his apology. She wouldn't forgive him just yet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kenshin! Come on!" Kaoru yelled as she, Misao and Shumi went to see what was happening between Megumi and Sano. Kenshin and Soujirou trailed after the trio of girls with Aoshi was still in the same spot as he'd always been in, not paying attention to the world's events happening around him. (tenshi: ahahah…where did I get world events? I don't know..keke…I guess by his meditating)

"Pst…ne Kaoru-san and Misao-san, do you think Sano can calm Megumi-san down? She's quite fiery right now." Shumi asked the other two girls in a stage whisper.

"He probably can't…" Misao replied back.

"Why?" Shumi asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"He's a chicken-head remember? Sano only has the brain of a chicken; his brain isn't working well enough to calm a girl down."

Shumi laughed at Misao's statement and focused her thoughts back to the couple. Kenshin and Soujiro appeared after the little chat between the two, though they just watched the girls from the sidelines, not eavesdropping, but just sitting.

"They're quite energetic today that they are." Kenshin observed with a smile.

"Yep…eavesdropping everywhere. Ne Kenshin…y-you didn't mean it about making Shumi marry, did you?" Soujirou stuttered with a flushed face.

"No…I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't marry Shumi, that I do," Kenshin answered.

"Oh…ok…but I would," Soujirou confessed, his eyes aimed towards the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kenshin stared at Soujiro with an open mouth before a knowing grin crossed his tan face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi continued crying into her knees while Sano stared helplessly.

"Megumi…" he began.

"Shut up!" she yelled again albeit a bit shakily.

"I didn't mean to… really Megumi. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose. I don't know how you really act so…I just…I don't know," Sano whispered to her in a helpless tone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Baka!" all of the three girls cursed under their breath.

"You won't get anywhere with that," Kaoru whispered angrily, not wanting to be heard.

"I know Sano, get your mouth moving. Man if you can eat a lot, then talking shouldn't be so hard." Misao added with a fierce look at the unknowing rooster-head.

"Go Sano-san, I know you can do it," Shumi added her cent into the conversation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Nani Soujiro-dono?" asked Kenshin.

"Uh…I said I would." Soujirou whispered, revealing his feelings for the black-haired girl who was wearing her normal violet kimono. (Tenshi: Hey Shumi, is this your hair color?)

"So if I did tell you to…would you?"

"Hai, I would"

"O….kay… well let's get back to the girls."

OOoOoOoOoO

Sano decided to sit next to Megumi. Her long, black hair fell down past her shoulders, covering her tear-stained face. Her skin was still as pale as ever though the color changed around her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Megumi…" Sano didn't finish his sentence when Megumi raised her right hand and in the next moment before he was able to register her move, Sano was slapped.

The three girls eavesdropping saw Sano get slapped though he stood still, his hand covering his left cheek where Megumi's hand had connected. He waited for the slap that most likely was coming soon.

"Didn't you hear me Sano? Go away," Megumi hissed with venom and began to slap him again when a calloused hand caught hers.

Sano held Megumi's chin up so she was looking directly into his chocolate eyes.

"Please Megumi, I'm sorry," Sano apologized with an agonized voice.

"No," she replied, her tears still running quickly down her cheeks, "You're not. Don't try to get me back again."

"Megumi…" he said her name as he walked out, leaving Megumi inside. He couldn't be with her any longer for he knew that she needed time to herself. He looked over his shoulder one last time to stare at the black-haired beauty.

"Why are you three eavesdropping?" Megumi asked angrily, finally noticing the three girls.

"Nothing," the trio chirped with higher-than-normal voices. Megumi stalked away after glaring at them for a second

And that was when the trio followed Sano and pounced on him.

"What did she say?" they all asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just let her have a few moments to herself." He replied in a defeated voice.

Shumi looked disappointed at Sano and dragged him away from the others to the corner of the dojo, making sure no one was following or eavesdropping.

"What?" he complained.

"Sano-san, do you think she'll forgive you?"

"I don't know."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I…"

"Do you love her?" Shumi asked hastily, not letting him finishing his sentence.

"I…Yes…I do. I love her a lot, but she doesn't seem to…"

"You don't know, do you?"

He shook his head in response to her question and Shumi left him to think about what he had just said. He thought for a moment before returning to the room.

"Megumi, I…" he began to say.

"Leave me be Sano…Leave me…I don't want…to see you again." She lied to him although in her heart, she was struggling with herself. She wanted to forgive Sano, even though he had hurt her.

OOoOoOoOoO

"Ah! Why did Megumi have to say that?" Kaoru complained.

"Now the chicken-head is going to be miserable," Misao said while nodding her head.

"OMG, they did everything wrong! Don't give up Sano-san, try…come one just try calming her down again," Shumi cheered.

OoOoOoOoO

"Himura-san, what do you think they're talking about right now?" Soujirou asked.

"I don't know, that I don't," Kenshin answered

"Hm…Ok…I'm guessing Sano got slapped by Megumi."

"Ne?" Kenshin asked confusedly.

"Well, the girls were pretty surprised, so yea…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sano stared at her in disbelief at what she had just told him. He backed away. His hand reached out to grip onto the shoji (Tenshi: I think I put door last time but I just figure that it was actually shoji during the Meiji era). He slid it open, where it revealed three eavesdropping girls with nervous grins on their faces. He surprisingly ignored them and instead ran away from them, leaving everyone staring at his back surprised.

Megumi stared as Sano ran away. Did she regret telling him that?

"Megumi-san! Why did you have to say that!" Shumi asked.

Tenshi: Whew! FINSIH! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Note to my beta:** Yep I luv your edit na lee! You did a wonderful job!

**Surface Dweller**: Thanks for reading my fanfic. Yep I took your idea. Thank you so much for it. If you have any more idea, feel free to tell me. This chapie isn't so much romance, but the next one is going to have a lot with Sano/Megumi ok!

**Meant2be**: Sorry it was short…Just couldn't think of anything else..keke…and yep I took your idea of sano getting out of a pink kimono…keke…Thank for reviewing!

**Shumi seta: **Hey Shumi! Well I update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Crewel**: Yep stupid sano! Well I made him like that! Kekeke…Well here's the update..Sorry for making him like that and thanks for reviewing!


	13. Where have you gone?

Tenshi: Hmmmm… are you guys waiting for my story or are starting to forget about it? PLEASE DON'T! I said I was going to update and I mean it! I am! Well…here's chapter 13 ok? Hope you enjoy it! The romance with Sanosuke and Megumi…there's no playing with truth or dare here…hmm…I don't even know if I'm going to continue with the game…I was deciding to end it here where Sanosuke and Megumi confessed their love…Oops! Cover my mouth hehe…find out yourself and question? Feel free to ask me!

Disclaimer: A thousand time already…I alwase forget to write this but I hope you guys understand that it's not my fault for having so many stuff to do…haha…I do not own Rurouni Kenshin though I wish I would have…ahaha…

**Reviews**

**Kawaii Meeh- **Mistake? Oh...haha...really? u bet i am!

**Shumi Seta- **Hey! It's been so long right? I haven't talk to you much now...so how's everything? haha...i knoe you would like it...haha...iof course you would. I don't knoe which part it would be...but i think it's very close to that part...i don't know...haha...ur welcome...i would place shumi anywhere...but i guess in the name yuki rite?

**Crewel- **Thanks crewel for reviewing...Sorrie, i think i kind of forgot to put in my review on chap 12..i'm sorrie ok...well you'll get ur answer here and thanks again!

**meant2be- **Haven't talk to you in a while too...yea it would be silly...haha...well thanks!

**Surface Dweller- **haha...ur lead...i guess you can say that but it's going to be a good ending with them right? Of course you won't knoe yet...lol...thanks!

**doglover- **thanks for reviewing!

**doglover888-** Thanks for reviewing!

**puppy4ev-** Thanks for reviewing also. I'm happy that you guys like my story...haha...review again!

**To everyone up there- PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE TOO! I NEED MORE THAN 60 REVIEW HERE FIRST!**

**Imporant Notice- There will be A LOT of mistake here because my beta haven't edit it either so just bear with it k?**

Truth or dare 13 (Confess what's in my heart)

"Megumi-san! Why did you have to say that!" Shumi asked.

Megumi stared back at Shumi, who was angrily asking her why she did that? Why? She didn't even know what she did.

"Megumi-san…" Shumi told her patiently "How do you feel right now?"

"I don't know."

"You should, why did you told him that? Sano-san really loved you, he cared a lot about you, everything."

"Then why…why did he do that to me? He already knew that I wanted my past to be kept as a secret!"

"It was a dare Megumi-san. It was a game!" Shumi yelled back.

Megumi sat emotionless. It was a game. True it was a game. But it was herself that want to play that game. It wasn't Sano fault but was she blaming him for it? She was confused.

"Megumi-san! What are you going to do now? What if Sano hurt himself for thinking that he hurt you? What if he died because of you?"

"I…I…"

"You love Sano too don't you?" Kaoru asked waiting to get an answer.

"I do, but…"

"Go after him then!" The three impatient girls yell together.

Kenshin and Soujiro watch in silence. What was happening between them? They both stare at each other and walk toward them. Kenshin turn to tell Soujiro something when Megumi rush in between them; making Kenshin collapsed to the ground. "ORO!"

Kenshin eyes swirled while he asked. "What's…going…on…here?"

"Kenshin! Daijoubu ka?" Kaoru yelled helping Kenshin up.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono" he stood up. They both blushed when both of them figure out they were holding hands.

"What happen?" Kenshin asked.

"It's just a little problem between them nii-san." Shumi answered him. "Let's just wait for them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled as she ran faster. Please Kami-sama! Please let nothing happen to him.

She still remembers the time when both of them were together. She still remembers when they slept together, she wanted to be that close to him again, she wanted to feel the warmth inside and not the coldness if anything bad happens.

Megumi ran past the street of the dojo and then straight to Dr. Gensai clinic, but he weren't there. Oh kami-sama! She walked toward the woods beyond Kaoru's dojo and called but still nothing was responding, not a sound was heard.

"Sanosuke…"

She leaned against a tree and sat front of it. Her head was buried in her arms while her knees were curl up into her chest. Megumi cried calling for Sano's name. She couldn't believe what she did; now how could she live without him?

She remembered when he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Sanosuke…" she sobbed remembering the last time she ever felt his warmth.

_Megumi turn the opposite side when she felt someone's arms around her chest. It was sano's and he was so cute. She remembered she said he looked like a chicken-head but really, he didn't, he looked much better. The warmth that got inside her was so warm and she misses it so much now._

'_What if…what if he didn't come back to me?' _Megumi thought tears racing instead her. She didn't want to give up not if she was after him. Quickly she stood up and ran away from the way she came and farther into the woods.

One of her clean, soft handkerchief that she just used to wipe her tears was left behind, unknown.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi!" Sano blurted in the front of the dojo. The day was clearing up and it was getting darker as he stood there, waiting for them to open up.

Kaoru ran to the door and open it. She was surprise to see Sano by himself.

"Where's Megumi-san?" Shumi and the rest of them conferred in.

"Megumi? She was here right? I didn't see her anywhere."

Everybody gasped as they stare at him. "What? I just came for Akebeko and…I didn't even see Megumi on the way here."

"Then where IS she? What if…" Kaoru stated, covering her mouth. "We need to find her Kenshin. She might be in trouble."

The message got into Sano before Kenshin and he lunged off, racing into the woods. He heard a muffle cried in here earlier…could that be her?

"Ne? Where's Sano off to?" Misao asked.

Kenshin stared at them while each of the exchange stares. "We need to find Megumi-dono."

"Oh duh! Why are you guys standing there then? Come on everyone! Kaoru, you and Kenshin check where Megumi goes the most, while we check around the block. I'm pretty sure Megumi didn't run far enough that we won't be able to find her." Shumi convey them.

They all agree and split up.

OoOoOoOoOoO ( the rest of the group won't appear below anymore...haha...but maybe in the next chap)

'_Damn it! Where did she go? I'm in the middle of the wood and still I can't find her! What if something happen to her?" _Sano heart raced, imaging Megumi in a blood of her own. _"No…she have to be fine somewhere, if not here, somewhere." _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi stared at the caved in front of her. She had never seen it before and it was getting dark. She couldn't believe how long she walked. Her leg hurts so much. Still she couldn't find him, how big of a problem was the word she had told him anyways? Did it cost so much that it even cost his life?

"Sanosuke…" she whispered. "Are you in there?" Megumi stood, still staring into the cave, wondering if she should enter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Megumi!" he yelled. _'Damn it! Which way did she go?' _Sano stopped short when he saw the handkerchief. Her name was written on it. It was a plain, soft, little fabric. _'Takani Megumi, where have you gone off to?' _

He can feel the watering parts on the fabrics. _'Did she cry? It is still wet, so that means…she's close…somewhere here…' _

Tenshi: Nice chapter…sigh whoa…it' took forever…hai hai it did because I was busy…with what? Fanfics, hw, chores, skool…I know I'm missing some stuff in between here. DUH! Where's AOSHI! Where's YAHIKO? THERE GONE! ARE THEY! LOL! Please review…make it to60-70 before I start the next please?


	14. I found you

Tenshi: Gomen ne? Sorrie I took forever…I'm still very busy with my studying and project plus my reading. Well I did update…the review didn't went up much but thanks to those who reviewed and to those who hit my story…buh bye muah love u all!

**_Reviews _**

**meant2be**- mushy stuff? ehehe...i didn't make the mushy stuff in here, it was my beta **kawaii meeh** ...ehehe...

**shikaku zetsumei- **Thanks for reviewing and I just update so hope u like i! btw...this is the last chap!

**doglover888**- Sorrie i took so long to update! I was busy in school but now u won't have to wait because this is the last...ehehe...

**Crewel**- I'm glad u like it! Thanks for reviewing so many time here! will they kiss? I don't know...u have to read...but this will be the last chap...unless i decide to do a epilogue...ehehe...thanks again...bye!

**Important Notice:** This chapter might be the last to the story! I need to continue the rest of my fanfics so I need to finish this one. Wink don't hate meeh! tears ahaha! It's very VERY close for Sano to find Megumi and it's ending very soon, it might be shorter than the rest or longer…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tenshi: Thanks **Kawaii Meeh **for the wonderful Megumi and Sanosuke part! I didn't wrote! It was my beta! hugged kawaii meeh thank you so much!

Truth or dare 14

Sanosuke could feel the watery parts of the fabric as he rubbed the cloth with his calloused fingers.

'_Did she cry? It is still wet, so that means…she's close…somewhere around here…' he thought to himself. _

Sano held the fabric and started searching again. "Megumi!" he called out into the empty area.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi stopped when she heard her name.

"Megumi?" she heard someone call out nearby.

"Megumi!" again she heard it.

Who was calling her? She ignored the voice and walked into the cave. Something surprised her, as her back bumped against someone else's back. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly she was twisted around to meet a pair of brown, worried eyes.

"S-s-sanosuke?"

"Come back with me," He whispered in a sad, desperate voice, "Please."

Megumi clutched onto Sano's shoulder and cried. "Gomen ne Sanosuke…"

"Gomen…" she whispered again in a hoarse voice. "So very sorry." She pressed her face closer into Sano's chest when a finger on her chin brought her eyes to look upon Sano's once again.

"It's okay, Megumi," he whispered in a gentle voice, a small smile appeared on his lips, "It's okay, really." His small smile turned into the boyish grin that melted her heart and Megumi couldn't help but smile back a little, her tears now ending.

Sanosuke hugged her closer and the intensity of his look caused a blush to rise to her face all of a sudden. She turned her head when the finger on her chin wrapped around her cheek to turn her head around again to stare at the brown-haired man.

Sano brought his lips down onto Megumi's and in that instant, Megumi realized how much Sano meant to her. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck and she hugged him closer, tears once again running down her cheeks, this time tears of happiness.

"I love you, Megumi," Sano whispered huskily to her as the kiss ended.

"I do too," Megumi whispered out of breath, "I love you too." Sanosuke smiled down upon her again before her brought his lips down to hers again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I wonder if the chicken-head found the fox yet?" Yahiko asked. (Tenshi: YES! YES! Yahiko is back on action! Sorrie, u guys can continue reading now!)

Kenshin, Kaoru, Shumi, Soujiro, Yahiko, and Aoshi stood at the front door of the dojo and waited for the couple to appear. Just when the group finally decided to go back inside, two shadows appeared at the end of the road and there stood, at the corner… Megumi and Sano clutched to each other, as if they would never let go of each other ever again…

Tenshi: SO SHORT! SO SHORT! ONLY 187 words! Damn! I don't like my ending…but I know I miss a lot of things that I plan for the future in this story…I don't have continue writing this one, but this story might have a **epilogue**, depending on my status in school now…Sorrie everyone! Vote on it!

**reply back to beta-** i love the editing! You rushed but you did great! U think i should add a epilogue..well i don't know...let's see how school goes for me...every single goes to you!


End file.
